


If I could turn back time

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur encounter an accident while bickering in the streets and now Alfred's left to wonder about what if's and wishes he could turn back time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could turn back time

The wheel of fate…

We never know what will happen to us. In just a matter of seconds, everything you have taken granted of may just vanish in an instant…

Then we regret.

We regret having ignored the people who deeply care for us. We regret not ever telling them how we feel.

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

Arthur and I were crossing the street. We had just eaten from McDonalds and we had a bit of a fight. It was about some trivial matter like the most cause of our silly spats.

I was walking ahead Arthur and wasn't really paying attention to the street light.

It may seem that I don't care if we ever fight or something but I always feel a tad bit guilty. No, change that to itsy bitsy guilty. I always have my head in the clouds like this whenever we fight.

Always thinking about what I could have said, about what I could have done. What his responses would have been if only I had the courage to tell him the opposite of what I always tell him.

If I had the courage to say "I love you"

As I was pondering upon these thoughts that were wildly running about my head I could only remember Arthur's hand that was stretching out to me and his voice.

"Alfred, look out!"

The screeching sound of cars

Everything went black for an instant.

Then I gained consciousness.

I was a bit dizzy and everything around me was turning around and blurry.

I could hear gasps and murmurs of people. Someone screaming "Get the ambulance!"

The last thing I saw was a  still body beside me dressed in the most familiar clothes with blood

### (　´・ω) (´・ω・) (・ω・｀) (ω・｀ )

I woke up again in form of a stupor. There were people in white who looked like they were in some sort of emergency, shouting. I was being moved. I looked at my left side, it was Arthur. He was covered in so much blood. His already pale skin became even paler. I screamed his name and I was held down by the people in white. I screamed his name once again. His eyelashes fluttered open and it fell upon my eyes.

I was relieved. I was ecstatic to see him alive. I just wanted to hug him right there and then. I wanted to say sorry for everything. I wanted to tell him things I never could because of embarrassment.

I just wanted to tell him I love him.

My right hand was pinned down and I was injected with something. It seemed very effective as I fell asleep in an instant against my will.

The last thing I could remember was Arthur's lips moving as if he's saying something and his smile.

The next time I woke up, I was in a room, alone.

Kiku entered the room with some snacks. "Ah, Alfred-kun, you're awake. I need to go back and get more snacks then."

"No, I think that's more than enough. I'm not in the mood to eat anyways."

I was in a daze. It seemed that I couldn't make out the things that are happening to me.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in a hospital" Kiku replied.

"What happened?" Kiku lips formed a thin line and he forced out an answer. 

"You encountered an accident."

I let it sink into my brain when I suddenly remembered. Arthur.

"ARTHUR! WHERE'S ARTHUR! I KNOW HE WAS WITH ME! HOW IS HE?! IS HE ALIVE!? KIKU ANSWER ME!"

"Calm down, Alfred! Arthur… he… "There was a moment of pause and I hated it.

"IS HE ALRIGHT?! IS HE FINE?! KIKU!"

"Alfred...you see. Accidents happen. Most of the time nobody survives. You were lucky. People say he pushed you away so he took the impact and..."

I felt life leave me. Arthur. My Arthur. Dead. 


End file.
